


Like a Love Song

by sowell



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowell/pseuds/sowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura just wants everyone to get along, almost as much as she wants to get laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Love Song

The day Sasuke came home, they didn’t have a celebration; they had a trial instead. Sasuke stood, silent and expressionless, as Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade, Kakashi spoke on his behalf. He never took the stand, and no one asked to hear his side of the story. The people of Konoha did not care.

 

What they cared about, was that their prodigal son’s team of outlaws had come to Konoha’s rescue at the last possible moment, tipping the scales of the battle with Akatsuki in their favor just when it had looked like all hope was lost.

 

Sasuke didn’t give a reason, and no one asked him.

 

In the end, he escaped hanging – barely. He was given house arrest and a team of ANBU watchdogs, and was forbidden to leave the village without permission. He was granted limited access to his family’s deserted compound, and the Uchiha records room was quietly sealed.

 

Two weeks after Sasuke came home, Sakura found herself on Team Seven’s old training ground, drenched in sweat as she punched through earth and stone. Some training sessions were for nuance, some were for endurance, and some were for strategy.

 

And some, she thought, dodging as a heavy oak came crashing to the ground, were for nothing but blowing off steam.

 

“Hokage-sama is going to start fining you if you keep knocking down her forests.”

 

Sakura turned to see Kakashi leaning against one of the few trees still standing in the vicinity, shoulders relaxed in a deceptive slouch.

 

Sakura smiled wryly. “I think she has a few more important things to worry about right now.”

 

“Ah,” Kakashi said. “You’re referring to Sasuke, I assume?”

 

Which was a stupid way of putting it, because of  _course_  she was referring to the diplomatic nightmare that was Sasuke Uchiha. No one dared say a word to Tsunade’s face, but there had been a low murmur in the village, that had become a grumble, that had become a hiss, that was currently simmering at a dull roar. Requests for protection had tripled, and there had been no less than three official petitions delivered to Tsunade’s office, demanding that the traitor be removed from the village.

 

By the time the Raikage’s messenger arrived, ordering that Sasuke be turned over to Lightning Country immediately, there was a deep, permanent groove between Tsunade’s thin brows wasn’t there before.

 

Naruto had taken to walking around with a pinched look on his face, ready to punch out anyone who said anything bad about Sasuke. It was matched only by the expression he wore around Sasuke himself, a wary, belligerent frown that threatened to transform into a snarl if Sasuke looked at him the wrong way.

 

But Sasuke’s expression barely changed at all anymore, and Sakura thought that might be what was pissing Naruto off the most.

 

And Kakashi  _knew_  all that, and he was standing there like an asshole anyway, looking at her like she could do a damn thing about it.

 

Sakura straightened and shoved her hair off her face. “Everything’s fine,” she said in a smooth voice. “Is there something I can help you with, sensei?” She could feel the sweat rolling in trickles off her bare shoulders.

 

Kakashi’s eye crinkled at the corner. “Nothing important,” he said. “I just thought you’d like to know that Sasuke and Naruto got into a fight in the middle of the public square.”

 

Shit.

 

*

 

It was over by the time Sakura got there.

 

Naruto and Sasuke were glaring at each other across the expansive square like boxers in a ring. The local police force had obviously separated them at some point, and now they were each flanked by a hovering squad of uniformed officers.

 

Naruto was bleeding from a gash across his forehead, and he kept swiping blood out of his eyes in irritation. One of Sasuke’s eyes was already starting to swell, and his knuckles were scraped.

 

There was debris everywhere in the square – jagged wooden siding sliced off from a nearby storefront, piles of earth and tree limbs used for clones, shuriken embedded in the cheerfully painted picket fence lining the playground.

 

The once-proud statue of the first Hokage was reduced to a crumbling pile of stone in the center of the square.

 

She shot a “you idiot” glance in Naruto’s direction and went to Sasuke. She figured they were probably both to blame, but she had a good idea of who had thrown the first punch.

 

“Let me,” she told the officer shifting from foot to foot with an icepack in hand. The uniformed man fell back, and she dropped to a crouch in front of her former teammate. Sasuke’s face was wiped of expression, but there was a slow-burning anger in his black eyes.

 

“Just like old times,” she quipped, and Sasuke’s expression didn’t change. She laid her fingers over the bruise, to at least make the swelling go down a bit, but he shoved her hand away.

 

“Leave it,” he muttered.

 

“But,” she tried.

 

He stood up without a word and began to stride back toward his family’s estate. She jumped when the senior officer looked to her for instruction. Sometimes she was still caught off-guard by the respect afforded to her as the Hokage’s apprentice.

 

“It’s fine,” she said, sighing.

 

Naruto’s face had gone morose by the time she made her way back to him.

 

“He started it,” was the first thing he said.

 

“Shut up,” she told him, and healed the cut on his forehead.

 

*

 

“It’s all a mess,” she said, flopping face down on the flowery comforter in Ino’s room.

 

Ino was flipping through the pages of a glossy magazine, absently chewing on her bottom lip.

 

“Sucks,” she said. “It’s not your fault your teammates are freaks.”

 

Sakura vaguely considered defending the two of them, then decided they pretty much deserved it the moment, She didn’t want two enemies, snarling and circling each other all day long. She wanted her team back.

 

“What would you do?” Sakura asked Ino.

 

Ino barely glanced up. “Sake. Lots of it.”

 

Sometimes, Sakura thought, it really was just that simple.

 

*

 

Two weeks and twenty-four hours after Sasuke came home, Sakura knocked on the imposing door to the Uchiha mansion, a grocery bag clutched in one hand, Naruto’s collar fisted tightly in the other. Sasuke may not have been welcome in any of the local bars, but there was no rule that said they couldn’t bring the bar to him.

 

“Hi!” she said brightly. “Can we come in?”

 

Sasuke’s face was wary, but he opened the door to let them in. All three of them.

 

Sai trailed in after her and Naruto, a potted plant in his hand. “It’s a traditional house-warming gift,” he told Sasuke proudly. “I read that in a book.”

 

Sasuke stared at him like he had three heads.

 

Naruto and Sasuke slouched into chairs at opposite ends of the massive dining table and refused to look at each other.

 

Sakura slammed the first bottle down on the flat surface, and everyone jumped.

 

“Okay,” she said. “Where are the glasses?”

 

*

 

They made it almost a whole hour before Naruto felt the need to issue a challenge.

 

“I bet I can drink more than you,” Naruto said. He leaned forward across the table, and sake sloshed over the rim of his cup. “I bet Uchihas are light weights.”

 

“Don’t be stupid,” Sasuke said, taking a drink from his own glass. The words were mellow, though. Three glasses of sake would do that to a person.

 

“I read about this, too,” Sai said to her, tapping the rim of his cup thoughtfully. “This is a male bonding activity. They do it at fraternities.”

 

Sakura smiled lazily at him. Her own brain was cloaked in a sake-drenched haze, enough that she didn’t even think to roll her eyes.

 

“That’s right,” she said cheerily. “Good for you!”

 

Sasuke was glaring at Sai – a completely different glare than the one he usually reserved for Naruto.

 

“Why is he here, again?” Sasuke asked her.

 

“Because he’s our teammate,” Naruto cut in. “You know? Teamwork, loyalty, friendship…. But I guess you wouldn’t understand any of that.”

 

“I understand just fine. I’m not the one who failed the graduation exam three times, dead-last,” Sasuke said.

 

He never formally accepted Naruto’s challenge. But he didn’t stop drinking, either. His eyes lingered on Naruto’s glass, and every time Naruto poured himself another drink, Sasuke did, too.

 

Sakura could have told him it was useless. Getting Naruto drunk was like trying to drain Naruto of chakra; the Kyuubi fought it all the way. She kept her mouth shut, though. Getting wasted was the point, after all.

 

The result was that, four hours later, Sasuke was face down on his dining room table, Naruto was smug and upright in his chair, and Sakura was tipsily congratulating herself on a brilliant idea. They weren’t exactly getting along, but at least they weren’t punching each other.

 

“I am brilliant,” she announced to no one in particular. “I am totally and completely brilliant. Next bottle.” She pushed out of her chair and toward the kitchen, but gravity turned against her. Sai caught her before she hit the ground, tossing her face first over his shoulder.

 

“Hey!” she squawked. His shoulder dug into her stomach, and the skin of his back was like marble.

 

“Naruto-kun,” he said pleasantly. “I believe she’s had enough. Perhaps we should go?”

 

Naruto shrugged. He cast a lingering look down at Sasuke’s still, dark head. “I guess he’ll be fine there. It’s his house.”

 

“Uh uh,” Sakura said, muffled against Sai’s back. “If he throws up, he’ll asphyxiate. You have to move him.”

 

“You’re the one with the super-strength,” Naruto said. “You move him.”

 

“Be chivalrous,” Sakura said, trying to crane her head around Sai’s hip. “Move your drunk friend.”

 

“Not my friend,” Naruto grumbled. He poked at Sasuke’s face. “Oi, teme,” he said.

 

Sasuke mumbled something unintelligible in return.

 

“Hey.” Naruto lifted his head up by a fist full of dark hair, and Sasuke’s eyes blinked open sleepily.

 

“Up,” Naruto said. “We’re leaving, and Sakura doesn’t want you to choke on your own puke.”

 

“Oh,” Sasuke said in the most polite tone Sakura had ever heard him use. “All right.”

 

He pushed himself upright, then immediately stumbled sideways into Naruto. Naruto caught him, one arm around his back, the other under his chin to keep their foreheads from smacking together.

 

“Ugh,” Naruto said. “I should have known a freaking Uchiha couldn’t hold his liquor. Goddamn it, Sasuke, can’t you – ”

 

He shut up when Sasuke put a hand on his wrist. They stood there for a moment, just looking at each other. Sasuke’s face was cupped in Naruto’s palm, and his dark eyes were burning into Naruto’s bright ones. The air in the room grew very thin.

 

Sasuke murmured something that might have been Naruto’s name, and then he leaned forward and put his mouth against Naruto’s.

 

 

 

Sasuke’s other hand slid around to the back of Naruto’s neck, and he pulled Naruto’s face up to kiss him.  _Really_  kiss him. From her upside-down view over Sai’s shoulder, she saw Naruto shudder, even as tried to hold himself still.

 

“Naruto,” Sasuke said again, and his voice was breathless and deeper than Sakura had ever heard. Needier.

 

Naruto swallowed, and Sasuke traced his hairline with a thumb. His eyes were moving all over Naruto’s face, and if Sakura had any lingering doubts that Sasuke missed Naruto in the years he was gone, that look swept them all away.

 

He kissed Naruto again, and Naruto moaned in a way that started a squirming pressure right in the pit of Sakura’s stomach. She saw Naruto jerk against Sasuke as Sasuke brought their hips together, and then Naruto was holding him tight, kissing him fiercely as Sasuke scrabbled for his shirt.

 

Sakura wasn’t sure if she was more resentful or turned on.  _She’d_  been the one waiting at home for the two of them while they went out on their respective quests for glory or power or whatever it was boys dreamed about.  _She_  deserved the sex, damn it.

 

But her teammates looked awfully pretty together. Sasuke’s hands were very pale on Naruto’s face, long and elegant as they slid against Naruto’s jaw. And for all that Naruto’s eyes were closed. She could see his helpless yearning in the way he stumbled against Sasuke, the way he let Sasuke stroke and touch and maneuver him like a puppet.

 

Naruto never did anything without a fight, but he wasn’t even close to fighting now. And hell, she was drunk. She’d never get a better excuse than this.

 

“Turn to your left,” she told Sai. “I can’t see.”

 

Sai set her on her feet instead. His eyes were very round. “They’re kissing,” he said. “But I thought…”

 

“Mmmm. They don’t really have the kind of relationship you can learn about from a textbook.”

 

It was true, too. She'd always known their fights teetered on the edge of sex and violence, but she never thought she'd get to see the balance tip. She wondered if they’d forgotten about her and Sai altogether. Sasuke pulled Naruto’s shirt over his head, barely tearing their mouths apart long enough to get the clothing free.

 

“Is that what the other teams do?” Sai asked in a hushed voice.

 

Sakura thought about Ino, teasingly hand-feeding a French fry to Chouji over the lunch table. “Maybe,” she said.

 

“Should we?” he asked dubiously. He took a step toward her, and Sasuke lifted his mouth from Naruto’s long enough to look over at them.

 

“No,” he said, calmly.

 

“But I thought – ” Sai started, and Sasuke was suddenly there, between them. Sakura blinked.

 

“I said no,” Sasuke repeated, eyes red as hot coals. He gave Sai a hard shove, and Sai stumbled back a few steps. “The door is that way.”

 

“Sasuke-kun,” Sakura exclaimed, an old, remembered pleasure warring with a new irritation inside of her.

 

Halfway across the room, Naruto was holding himself up with a chair, dazed. His mouth was wet and messy and swollen, and Sakura wondered what he’d do if she kissed him, too. Would he melt into her like that?

 

Sai regarded Sasuke calmly. “If you’d rather kiss Sakura-san, then Naruto and I could – ”

 

“ _No_.”

 

Sai’s mouth tightened a fraction, and irritation took over.

 

“Stop it,” she said. The room wasn’t spinning quite so badly anymore, and she forced her voice into some semblance of steadiness. “He’s not an enemy, Sasuke. He’s not the one who abandoned Konoha, remember?” Sasuke’s eyes snapped to her, and Sakura resisted the urge to flinch. “He’s our teammate,” she insisted.

 

“He’s not mine,” Sasuke said. His voice was flatly disdainful, but there was something in his eyes when he looked at her – something desperate and angry and possessive all at once.

 

“Too bad,” she snapped, and Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. Then his mouth kicked up into a smirk.

 

“Look at Sakura,” he murmured, tilting his head. “Grown a backbone and everything.”

 

She heard Naruto growl in annoyance, but the days when she needed Naruto to defend her were long since over. Sasuke’s smirk was hollow and tired, and the arrogance in his voice was nothing more than bravado.

 

“I always had one,” she said steadily. “I was just too afraid of losing you to use it.”

 

Sasuke’s eyes were slitted, assessing. “And now?” he said.

 

She was proud of her shrug. Nice and casual and not at all pathetic. “I lost you once. I survived.”

 

Sasuke looked away, and suddenly Sakura realized – that look he’d given her was the same one he’d given Naruto. The one that said he’d missed them. He’d missed  _her_. And years may have passed, but that look said he hadn’t forgotten them any more than they’d forgotten him.

 

“You’re  _both_  our teammates,” she said, and reached up to lay a hand against his cheek. She felt him soften the slightest bit, and she let her thumb drift across his mouth. His eyes, velvety black now, were lost.

 

“Okay?” she said.

 

Sasuke’s eyes were roving over her, sliding slender fingers down her neck, along the curve of her jaw, behind the skin of her ear.

 

She felt Sai approaching from behind her, and she took a breath and leaned back into him. Sai jerked in surprise, but he relaxed when she reached back and cupped his cheek as well.

 

“Okay?” she asked over her shoulder.

 

She could feel Naruto’s gaze like a burning pressure on her skin from across the room. “Holy shit,” he said. “Jiraiya’d have an aneurysm.”

 

*

 

There was plenty of room on Sasuke’s bed for all four of them. She wondered if it was a new fixture, or if he’d always slept on this huge, empty mattress, all by himself in the master bedroom. Lonely little lord of the manor.

 

Cold, vengeful little asshole. She’d been so stupid when she was twelve, thinking it was romantic.

 

“I’ve read things,” Sai said hesitantly, looking down at her in her bra and panties. “But I’m not – ”

 

She blew bangs out of her eyes in exasperation.

 

“There’s not a manual, Sai.”

 

“There is, actually,” he said seriously. “In Root, we - ”

 

She slapped a hand over his mouth, horrified. “Please stop.”

 

He still looked troubled, and a terrible thought hit her.

 

“Sai,” she said gently. “Are you a virgin?” One virgin in the bed was enough. She’d been counting on him to at least have the basics down.

 

He outright laughed at her.

 

“Hey,” she said irritably. “I was just asking.”

 

He was still chuckling. “I’ve had many sexual partners,” he informed her, and she  _really_  could have gone the rest of her life without knowing that.

 

“Great,” she said. “You have condoms, right?”

 

“But,” he said. “They were all for missions.” She stared at him, and he apparently took it as a request for clarification. “I’ve never coupled recreationally before.”

 

Sakura winced a little at his word choice. “We need to work on your vocabulary,” she muttered.

 

Clearly she was going to have to be the one to take initiative here. Naruto and Sasuke were clawing at each other’s clothes like their lives depended on it, and she and Sai were just staring at each other. She’d brought the last of the sake upstairs with them, and she reached over, grabbed it, and took a swig for courage. Then she picked up his hand and put it on her breast.

 

He frowned, thumbing her nipple. His fingers were cool and deft, and she felt arousal start to shiver through her core. “This is pleasurable for me, but wouldn’t it be more expedient if…”

 

His voice was lost as he shimmied down and put his mouth over her mound. She arched up in surprise, and he sucked harder, dragging his tongue over her slit through the cloth of her panties.

 

“Yeah,” she said faintly, staring at the ceiling. “That’s good, too.”

 

He used his teeth and his tongue, and she could feel herself growing damper and damper, inside and out. She closed her eyes as the tension built in her. His hands were feather-light as they stroked down the tops of her thighs, creating a counterpoint of friction to the press of his mouth. He sucked firmly against her clit, and her whole body started to pulse. Colors were flashing behind her eyelids, and she gave up trying to hold still altogether.

 

She thrust her hips upward, panting. He cradled her hips and kept licking, increasing the rhythm until she was moaning, a deep, horribly embarrassing sound that she couldn’t seem to muffle. She had the passing thought that Tsunade couldn't possibly be aware of what they were teaching those boys in Root.

 

She felt an odd, cold pressure against her abdomen, and she looked. Sai was dragging her underwear down with his teeth. She helped him, lifting up her hips, and he slid them off her legs.

 

“Oh,” he said quizzically, looking down. “You’re pink there, too. That’s not normal, is it?”

 

<“Shut  _up_ , Sai,” she said, covering her eyes with one hand and yanking on his hair with another. She was pretty sure her face was the pinkest part of her body at the moment.

 

Next to her, Naruto and Sasuke were arguing. Naruto was on his stomach, forehead pressed to the mattress.

 

“Slower,” Naruto said. “This isn’t comfortable, you know.”

 

“Be quiet,” Sasuke said through gritted teeth. “And stop moving.”

 

“I’m not,” Naruto said, squirming. Sasuke was easing into him, and Naruto’s face was tight.

 

Sakura let that image soak into her brain for a few seconds before slapping at Naruto's shoulder. Sai’s weight was still pressing her to the mattress. “Hey, morons,” she said. “You’re going to rip something.” They both stopped to stare at her.

 

“What?” Sasuke said.

 

“You can’t just go ahead and do it like that. Don’t you know anything?”

 

“What do you suggest?” Sasuke asked, lifting an eyebrow.

 

“Me on top,” Naruto muttered, and Sasuke pinched him.   
 

"It would make more sense," Said offered. "With your respective penis sizes." Both Sasuke and Naruto glared.

  
It was so  _fucking_ surreal to be having this conversation, but things had spun out of the realm of normality hours ago.

 

“I was thinking more like lube.”

 

They looked at her blankly.

 

“Lubricant, oil, something to make it easier,” she said impatiently. It was on the tip of her tongue to ask how someone as hopelessly gay as Sasuke could not know what she was referring to, but she thought better of it at the last minute.

 

She felt utterly ridiculous rummaging through Sasuke’s med kit in nothing but a skimpy bra, but she clearly couldn’t rely on the boys to do anything right. She tossed the tube of Vaseline to Sasuke, who deftly caught it.

 

“There,” she said. “It’s not perfect, but it’s good enough. Try not to kill each other.”

 

Naruto was looking at her suspiciously. “How do you know so much about this?” he asked.

 

“Easy,” she said. “All the sex I’ve been having.” His mouth dropped, and she knocked him over the head.

 

“Doctor, dummy.” That, and all the yaoi manga Ino kept under her bed.

 

<"Not a dummy," Naruto growled, rubbing the lump on his head. He looked at Sasuke. “This feels weird,” he said. “I don’t think I want to – ”

 

“No one asked you,” Sasuke said, and shoved him back down.

 

“Hey!” Naruto said, struggling up on his elbows. “You’re the drunk one, here. You don’t get to decide. I want to be on top. Sakura-chan is watching”

 

“I don’t need to be sober to kick your ass,” Sasuke said with a ridiculous amount of dignity, given the situation. Naruto aimed a kick at Sasuke’s mid-section, and Sasuke lunged away.

 

Stupid… _boys_.

 

Sakura could feel her warm little bubble starting to dissipate, and she hadn’t even gotten off yet.

 

“Naruto,” Sakura said. She slid into his lap in one smooth motion, and he stilled, staring up at her. She leaned her face very close to his. She could feel his heart thumping in his chest, and his erection was firm against the juncture of her thighs.

 

It wasn’t like she hadn’t known he had a crush on her; she’d been rejecting him steadily for three years now. But she’d never been close enough to feel it before – to feel how his heart rate sped up at her touch, to watch his eyes darken over and witness his muscles in his stomach jump. She felt powerful in a way that had nothing to do with weapons and chakra and everything to do with being a girl. She pressed her hips down a little bit, just because, and he made a strangled noise.

 

“If you behave,” she said soothingly, “later I’ll give you a blow job.”

 

His eyes glazed over. “O-okay,” he said.

 

She leaned down and kissed him, using her tongue. And yes, there was the power thing, but there was also the fact that this was  _Naruto_ , and he’d all but walked through fire for her and Sasuke. She’d watched him push himself and hurt himself and fight and fight and fight, all for the acknowledgement of the people he loved.

 

He’d gotten so little in return.

 

She didn't know if she'd ever have the words to tell him, but she had this. His mouth opened hotly under hers, and then she felt Sasuke sink down next to them. His lips trailed in a scorching line down the side of her neck, and he tangled his hand in Naruto’s hair. He was touching them like he owned them, and sometimes Sakura thought he did. It seemed completely and utterly natural for Naruto to turn from her mouth to his, for Sasuke to be kissing Naruto and dragging her against his side, tight and possessive. It felt  _so_  natural that, when Sasuke finally turned all his attention to Naruto, when Naruto moaned and locked his legs around Sasuke’s back, she could only muster the tiniest twinge of resentment.

 

She’d always faded into the background when the two of them were together, she reminded herself, but she never disappeared. That was the important thing.

 

“Naruto-kun is very easy,” Sai said from behind her, with something like disapproval in his voice.   
  
 

Sakura turned. “Most boys are, I think.” Except, frustratingly, the rest of her teammates.

 

“And you’re very practical,” Sai said. “Not many kunoichi can remain practical in sexual situations.”

 

“You’re very sexist,” she informed him.

 

“It’s possible,” Sai conceded. “What would you like to do now?”

 

The question was polite and perfunctory, and Sakura was getting a little tired of doing all the work.

 

“I want to fuck,” she said, and the corners of Sai’s mouth tipped up.

 

“You’re a very strange female,” he said.

 

She shoved him down and put her mouth against his chest. She could still taste Naruto on her lips, still feel Sasuke against her. They were fucking now, quick and intense next to her, and sex was heavy in the air.

 

“Are you really a robot?” she asked, fingers dancing over his cock, “or do you get turned on like a real boy?”

 

“Are you angry because I’m not Naruto or Sasuke?” Sai countered, and sometimes she wanted to punch him for turning perceptive at the worst possible moments.

 

“Would it make you feel bad if I said yes?” she asked, stroking harder.

 

“No,” he said sincerely, and suddenly shame washed through her. She really was a bitch sometimes.

 

“Sorry,” she said,grimacing “I guess always thought my first time would be with one of them, but…”

 

“I’m an adequate substitute?” Sai asked.

 

She smiled painfully. “I was going to say, ‘you’re important to me, too’,”

 

His eyes widened, and then she was kissing him, letting her lips play over his, licking and sucking until, very hesitantly, he started to kiss her back.

 

 _A real boy after all_ , she thought, feeling him grow hard against her stomach.

 

It hurt a little, when he eased into her, but his fingers were warm and firm on her breasts, and the burning stretch of him inside of her quickly turned into another kind of burn altogether.

 

He watched her eyes, his own calm and sure. He caught every detail, seemed to read every noise she made, and adjusted to her every movement. He may not have been thrashing in passion, but Sakura didn’t think she’d ever felt such a steady, intense focus in her life. He was learning her, she realized. Trying to please her in the only way he knew how.

 

He watched her face and she watched his, and when everything inside of her of grew too hectic, when she couldn’t keep her eyes open any more from the endless rub of his body against hers, she felt his hands on her face.

 

He left her only to get a condom, and he kissed her before he slid inside her again – a quick, unexpected, uninvited kiss on her mouth. He made a noise when he came – the slightest wheeze of an exhale, but it was enough.

 

He tasted sweet and bitter all at once, and she hoped she remembered it in the morning.

 

“There’s a difference after all,” he said, brushing some hair off her forehead.

 

“What?”

 

“Between this and mission orgasms,” he said, and she hid her laughter in his chest.

 

*

 

She did end up giving Naruto a blow job that night.

 

They slept, woke, rearranged their limbs, and slept again. After a few hours, she opened her eyes to feel Naruto hard against her thigh.

 

She doubted she was very good at it, never actually having  _given_  a blow job before, but she also doubted that Naruto could tell the difference. She could see his fingers twisting white-knuckled in the sheets from the corner of her eyes, and she finally lifted her head and glared.

 

“You can touch me, stupid,” she said.

 

Naruto opened one eye and peered down at her. “Oh,” he said. “You won’t punch me?”

 

She bit her lip to hide her smile. “Not tonight,” she said.

 

He gave her a suspicious glance. “That doesn’t sound very – ”

 

She simultaneously swallowed the tip of his cock and fisted the base, and his words trailed off into a strangled groan. His palms touched her shoulders, squeezed.

 

His neck arched back when she started to suck him off again, and she could hear him whispering an unending litany of curses, prayers, and thanks at the ceiling. Half of her wanted to tell him to shut up, just out of habit, and the other half was still humming with the power she had over him.

 

These were her boys; this was her  _team_ , and didn’t think she’d ever felt as complete as when they were all gathered around her.

 

Naruto came with a ridiculously loud cry, arching off the bed and into her mouth. She swallowed it because she could, because she wanted to, and then she slid up his side, to where he was  _still_  talking.

 

“Fuck,” she heard him whisper.

 

She brushed her fingers over his chest, and when he opened his eyes they were incredibly bright, even for him.

 

“Oh my god,” she said, reeling back. “Are you  _crying_? Naruto, seriously. Could you be any – ”

 

He rolled them over with stunning speed, hands on either side of her face as he pinned her to the mattress.

 

“I love you,” he said fiercely, and suddenly it wasn’t funny at all.

 

“I know,” she said, smiling, and turned to kiss his palm.

 

Next to her, Sai finished off Sasuke as well, and Sasuke threw an exhausted arm over his head.

 

“Fine,” he said to the ceiling. “He can stay.”

 

Sai looked ridiculously pleased with himself.

 

The alcohol had long since worn off, and Sakura gave herself a brief moment to worry about what would happen in the morning. Sex had never solved anything, as far as she knew, and as soon as their little pheromone-induced cocoon wore off, she didn’t doubt they’d be right back where they started. Naruto and Sasuke would still fight, and Sasuke would still hate Sai, and the whole village would still look them sideways when they walked down the street – the jinchuuriki and the traitor and the nameless ANBU and the Hokage’s apprentice.

 

But…

 

Sasuke curled up against Naruto’s back and Sakura burrowed into his chest. The smell of all three of them had mingled together with the smell of sex and sweat, and Sakura felt a deep, sleepy contentment start to seep into her muscles.

 

Naruto was already half-asleep, eyes closed and mouth hanging open, and she saw Sasuke’s gaze linger over his face again, more open than it ever was when Naruto was awake to see it. His black eyes met hers over Naruto’s shoulder, and he smiled. A tiny, genuine smile on Sasuke fucking Uchiha. There were deep circles under his eyes, though, and soon his eyelashes were touching his cheeks.

 

Sai was still eyeing them from a few feet away, clearly trying to figure out how to fit himself in. He edged toward Sakura.

 

“There’s room down there,” Sasuke said without opening his eyes. He pointed toward the foot of the bed. “Make yourself comfortable.”

 

Sai tilted his head. “I’m not a dog, Sasuke-kun.”

 

Sakura couldn’t help it; she snickered. Sasuke opened one dark eye, already sparking with challenge.

 

So blow jobs solved nothing, apparently.

 

“Too tired,” she said drowsily. ‘Fight later.” She tugged on Sai’s wrist, and he came, draping himself against her back.

 

Her eyes were closed, but she didn’t doubt the two of them were staring each other down across the expanse of naked limbs. She drifted off to sleep as Sai traced light circles on her shoulder.

 

*

 

In the morning, Sakura couldn’t breathe. It took her a moment to realize that it was because Naruto had thrown a heavy arm across her throat.

 

“Nnn,” she gurgled. Naruto grunted. She had a raging headache, her body was incredibly sore, and to top it all off, she was going to suffocate to death in this bed. She squirmed, trying to wriggle out without waking him, but he just turned toward her and threw a leg across her body as well.

 

A pale hand reached across her field of vision and plucked Naruto’s arm off of her.

 

“Good morning Sakura-san,” Sai said gravely. Her eyes traveled down the expanse of his pale chest, then jerked back up when she realized he wasn’t wearing anything. Her own skin was pasty white in the morning sun.

 

Oh. Crap. She turned, wide-eyed, to see that Sasuke and Naruto were still sleeping soundly, limbs tangled.

 

Naked.

 

“Shit,” she said, ignoring the stabbing pain in her head when she rocketed upright. “Shit, shit, shit. Where are my goddamn _clothes_?”

 

Sai looked faintly alarmed. “I think your shirt’s in the hall. Your underwear is,” he glanced around the room, then pointed. Her bright panties were lying crumpled in a corner, and she vaguely remembered tossing them there. After Sai took them off with his  _teeth_.

 

She closed her eyes in mortification.

 

“What’s wrong?” Sai said, with such concern on his face that she felt a quick stab of shame for taking her panic out on him. But god, she’d just had an orgy. She’d started the night off a virgin and ended it with an  _orgy_. And Sasuke’s ANBU guard had probably videotaped the whole thing for kicks, and Tsunade would find out, and Ino would tease her, and Anko would laugh at her, and  _sure_  she’d had an excuse and all, what with Sasuke coming home and Kakashi being provoking and all those damn cups of sake, but  _still_ …

 

“Why are you upset?” Sai asked gently. “Is it because you look so terrible in the morning?”

 

Sasuke and Naruto both jerked awake when Sai’s back crashed against the wall. The three of them watched her, wide-eyed, as she marched out of the room, shaking out her fist.   
  
 

FIN


End file.
